naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Momo Hinamori
Momo Hinamori 'is the lieutenant of the Fifth Squad and her captain is Shinji Hirako. Her former squad captain was Sosuke Aizen. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Momo has brown eyes and pale skin, and wears her standard Shinigami ''Shihakusho (consisting of a black kosode, a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white obi, a pair of white tabi, and a pair of wajari sandals), with her black hair pulled in a bun held in a tied cloth and also a small blue hairclip around the left side of her hair. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the Fifth Squad's lieutenant armband around her left sleeve. Personality Hinamori is an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve (though she has said that she would like to grow out of her naivety). Quite friendly, Momo is on good terms with many of the Shinigami captains and lieutenants, particularly Toshiro (childhood friend), Rangiku (somewhat of an older sister figure), Izuru and Renji (academy classmates), Sora (her secret romantic interest), as well as Ichigo's younger Shinigami sister, Karin (who is her new best friend and partner-in-combat). Though normally kind, her rare bouts of anger can appear rather menacing, such as her outrage at Captain Ichimaru when she blamed him for causing Aizen's death. Hinamori's main pastime activities are reading and drawing. Due to her talent in drawing, she has overseen work for book illustration in the Shino Academy. Her love for books was developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. History Powers and Abilities Kido Prowess *Kido Master - Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kido. Momo is a Kido master as stated by Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as her Zanpakuto) to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way she can make common spells all her own. She is also able to use a single Kido technique on two separate targets at once. Hinamori also has some skill with healing Kido. After one year of intense training, Momo has mastered several advanced-level kido spells and is ranked a true Kido master. Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist - Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami and chunin-level shinobi. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position, she knowingly states when facing Harribel's Fraccion that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kido. During her training exercises with her best friend Karin, her swordsmanship skills have improved to the point where she can hold her own against captain and/or advanced-captain level fighters who are master swordsmen in their own rights, and hold her opponents well in a certain period of time. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Practitioner - Hinamori is skilled enough in the use of Shunpo that she can keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Other Skills *Skilled Tactician - Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci in a Kido net). By using her mastery of Kido, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. *Enhanced Durability *Expert Artist Spiritual Power *High Spiritual Power - Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Momo boasts high levels of spiritual energy. Her Reiatsu is light-red in color. Zanpakuto Tobiume (Flying Plum Tree) - In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form a regular katana with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular, bronze tsuba with a light-red handle and sheath. Her Zanpakuto is a Fire-type. *Shikai - The command for its' Shikai is "'''Snap". When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces two jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals. Shikai Special Ability - In this form, Tobiume can release fireballs that explode on impact from its blade. The release of a fireball is accompanied by a sound, similar to a seagull cry. The fireballs that she launches combined with high spiritual energy, can stop a full-fledged Cero coming at her direction. *Bankai: Kogo-Fushicho Tobiume (Scarlet Phoenix-Winged Flying Plum Tree) - Upon Bankai activation, Momo's Shikai blade remains the same, but her appearance is slightly altered; she gains a pair of elegant, scarlet-golden wings protruded from her back, with a orange-red energy aura surrounding them, and on the palms of her outstretched hands were two smooth, glowing ruby gems. Bankai Special Ability - The power of her Bankai enhances her Shikai abilities to the point where her fireball attacks are more powerful enough to stop a Cero fired by an Espada and even cause massive damage to a known area depending the fireball's size and power. Another ability this Bankai has that the wings on its' back aren't only used for flight, the energy around the wings prouduce strong Reiatsu which gives Momo reserves of spiritual energy if her spiritual energy is very low. In her Bankai, Momo's Reiatsu is now orange-red. It also gives her a vast array of new techniques and augment her Shinigami powers such as: *Bankai Regeneration *Flight *Enhanced Kido *Furokagi (Exploding Fireball) *Hisenjikotsu (Silent Melody of the Phoenix) Relationships Friends/Allies *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Childhood friend and younger brother figure) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Best friend and older sister figure) *Shinji Hirako (Captain) *Karin Kurosaki (Best friend and equal partner-in-combat, close as sisters) *Sora Hakama (Love interest) *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue (Close friend) *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Renji Abarai (Teammate and ex-classmate) *Izuru Kira (Teammate and ex-classmate) *Shuhei Hisagi (Teammate and ex-classmate) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Nanao Ise *Isane Kotetsu *Kiyone Kotetsu *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Sui-Feng *Yoruichi Shihoin *Retsu Unohana *Jinora *Ikki Enemies/Rivals *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen (Former captain) *Gin Ichimaru *Seigen Suzunami ** *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer *Muramasa *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima *Sojiro Kusaka Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Fifth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Ichigo Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Kido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Shinigami Taskforce Category:Major Characters Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:Bankai Users